


Hero x 3

by Rennie75



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie75/pseuds/Rennie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows the Season 2 episode Three Ghosts - basically Barry Allen rambling about Team Arrow.  I've added Diggle's POV as the second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted at FFnet under the same name - nothing new if you read there already!

Riding the train back to Central City, Barry was able to sit back and review all he had learned over the past days.

Felicity was wrong – it was amazing to meet your hero. No, Oliver Queen wasn't what I was expecting for the Hood, Arrow, whatever they call him, and it was rough at times but it was fascinating. His exploits are the stuff of legends already (not kidding when I said I'd had been keeping score) and the technology was surprising…I hope Oliver liked my contributions including the gift, it really was simply to create the mask…getting off track. Being around Felicity only encourages rambling apparently.

Anyway, it was Felicity, Oliver Queen and Diggle themselves as a whole who are fascinating. Dead people really are my area of expertise but these three have to be particularly unusual, right?

First, simply the fact that it was a playboy billionaire who fronted as the Hood was mind-blowing. But he appears to actually share the responsibilities equally with not one but two other people…one of whom is a seriously hot IT girl. Felicity was amazing, beautiful, smart, funny, fun…and desperately in love with Oliver Queen. Insert long suffering sigh here.

Get back on track Barry – what I realized while working with them (I can't believe I helped the vigilante) was that I was only partially right about the Hood having "help". Yes, clearly it is his secret (didn't Oliver say that after choking him) but Diggle is more than his back-up and Felicity is more than tech support – they are certainly more than just help.

Clearly Oliver respects Diggle – I didn't get to hear their conversation in the Lair but it was clear it was a discussion among equals, partners really. I did hear Diggle joke about the "black driver" thing but it was clearly an inside joke. Diggle was the one who stepped out to investigate with Oliver as his back-up and that said something. Didn't it?

However, when Oliver was on the table, Diggle allowed Felicity to make the decisions. Those two are clearly friends but without the tension that she and Oliver have. But why would Diggle bow to her decision…unless he not only trusted her but could also believe Oliver would have done the same?

Oliver waking up was scary – that island must have been something for him to be so primal, instinctive and strong. And yet, he simply stopped when Diggle spoke, reined all of that in just as Diggle's voice…or perhaps it was Felicity's touch as well that helped him come back down? Hmmm.

But when Felicity spoke, he didn't just listen, he argued. She argued – she yelled at him…and me, come to think of it. Neither really looked at me as they were entirely focused on one another and remarkably unconcerned that he did say he was considering shooting me with an arrow – yeah, Oliver is scary but Felicity was too really. Definitely a lot of emotions on both sides, which is weird, really.

Oliver had been staring at me – a blank expression really and whenever he spoke to me it was just as blank. I noticed this at our initial meeting…even as a playboy billionaire he's a little scary really. But when he looks at Felicity and when he speaks to Felicity there is emotion in his voice and his expression! And a lot of emotion as they were really loud when they argued – who argues with the Arrow, anyway?

But after that, he listened to her (and let me live). He then explained that "they" had work to do and pointedly met her eyes. It was as if all was forgotten and the team was still together – like they routinely argue about what to do and how to do things! Again, who really argues with Oliver Queen or the Arrow?

I still separate them in my mind….I wonder if he does that?

Anyway, even though I told Felicity I know what it's like to not have your feelings returned, I think there is clearly something there. The hallucinations of beautiful island girls? Fantasy Island? He could have shot her down, told her she didn't have the right to question him just as he told her it was his decision who found out his secret…but he didn't. He just let her speak and took it.

And, when he was ready to go after the bad guys – yeah, Felicity's concern is a dead giveaway of her feelings but the guys' reactions were even more interesting. First, Diggle appeared neither surprised by her words or actions nor did he feel the need to back-up either of them during that particular discussion – he acted like it was par for the course. Of course, they are so focused on another I guess it's hard to get a word in sometimes. And yet, it's not like they are a couple and he's the third wheel – focus!

Ok, yeah, she jumped up quickly and stood close to him to explain her fears for his safety but he could have shut her down then too, could have stepped back but instead he explained his view, meeting her eyes and speaking just to her. I think we all noticed he wouldn't promise to return – I wonder if she realizes how amazing it is in his world of lies that he chooses not to lie to her? Come to think of it, he didn't even lie about wanting privacy when he returned to the lair – he didn't actually ask me to leave (he didn't really speak to me at all unless necessary) but she knew what he wanted and gave in without any thought or worry, no offense taken. Again, like all of this is normal!

I wished I could have stayed to see his return – I'm sure that was something to see. I bet Felicity hugs him…and I bet he lets her – he's gotta realize she's a beautiful woman, right?! Really though the physical connection between the three is just as obvious as the verbal one and kinda more telling. Clearly if your instinct to survive is as strong as his (he did wake up choking me), I doubt he lets anyone get close enough to be a threat - real touching would definitely mean something to him. I'm sure he does the casual touching thing with others just as he smiles and lies to them but that's not how he treats Diggle or Felicity. It's easy to see the friendship in his interactions with Diggle – there's trust and respect there. It's even easier to see in how he touches Felicity. Like when I got to his office and he pulled her with him to question her about me being there – it's not like I could overhear and it's clear now that Diggle is in on the secret so why bother?

Yeah, she's definitely not going to be calling me as she has him – even if they haven't figured that out yet.

Either working with dead people has skewed my view of friendships or what they have is really amazing. They may not accurately label any of their relationships but it's clear they are beyond close. Yeah, the Arrow 's exploits are amazing, I wasn't wrong about that but I was wrong to think he just had "help". I wonder if any of them understand that it's the three of them together that make the hero?


	2. Diggle

"Did she hug him?" John Diggle took a second look at the text message from Barry. He had given the kid his cell number but he assumed he wouldn't use in unless Felicity was unresponsive and it was an emergency. As he continued to stare at the screen in confusion a follow-up message came up: "It's Barry. Just wondering if Felicity hugged Oliver when he got back…I just need to know."

John knew Barry threw off the team dynamics but he also knew he had saved Oliver and the Arrow. John glanced at Felicity and Oliver who remained in deep discussion in his office so he stepped away and typed a reply. "Yes"

He wasn't surprised when Barry's next message quickly popped up. "I knew it. Thanks for telling me."

John just put away his phone and took a seat on the couch. He didn't need to follow the QC business and Felicity and Oliver were clearly safe at the moment. Barry's text did force him to think a bit more about the current state of Team Arrow…all seems quiet now and that works for me, John thought as he sighed and relaxed into the couch. However, memories of Oliver's mention of new problems forced John back to attention and he turned to more closely analyze the other two thirds of Team Arrow.

Oliver is calmer and more focused with his ghosts gone…well, the ghosts and one Barry Allen gone – John chuckled quietly at his own understated thoughts. Glad to see it, buddy. We need to step up our training if you are right about a war coming our way. No soldier ever wants to actually fight but if I have to – I'm on the winning team. You brought me into this fight and I've got your back…black driver my ass, John snorts quietly as he continues to analyze Oliver.

Barry was right about the score though – we've won more than we've lost and we've gotten better. You are my partner and in war that means the person you trust with your life – no other explanation needed. We worked out our differences and you and I both know how this works.

You've still got a lot to work through to accept yourself – Ollie Queen and the Arrow are separate people in your mind. That third person thing you do is creepy but I know it's helping you deal. I respect that – respect and trust, we have that in spades and we have to keep it. Bromance, John involuntarily grimaces with the thought, is Felicity's word…

Shaking his head, John turns his focus to Felicity. Dressed brightly, gesturing with her hands and smiling, Felicity is clearly rambling. Probably inappropriately, John thinks with a smile. It's hard not to smile when thinking about Felicity - she's the light for the team but there's more there than just the bright colors, a quick mind and funny babbling. She's often their conscience too and that's not an easy place to be with him and Oliver. It's an ugly job we do with a lot more gray than black and white – Oliver and I have been through war but she's untouched so it's all new to her.

God knows, Oliver is still working through and accepting his role as a "hero". You haven't even realized the title applies to you, have you Felicity? John realizes suddenly as he continues to think about the IT girl. But you are accepting responsibility for the tough calls and are clearly willing to stand up to me and him though.

Remembering Barry's face while they stood toe to toe and argued about shooting him, John again laughs to himself. You and Oliver may not have worked out your relationship roles just yet but you have gotten better at yelling to make progress. John laughs softly to himself and again contemplates the two still working in the other office – their focused attention on the other and connection obvious even in this setting.

Hmmm, neither Oliver nor Felicity ever looked at Barry, or at me during that yelling match. I know it wouldn't have occurred to Oliver to yell at me now – it's that trust and respect thing. Not that he doesn't trust Felicity but he's comfortable with me, where we stand, so it's easy. He doesn't know where he stands with her…and probably doesn't even realize where he wants to stand. Oliver was jealous of our Ms. Smoak being smitten (he was such an easy mark for that one) but in fact, she was just comfortable with Barry, knew where she stood – even Barry seems to know the score there. I think Barry brought out more than Oliver's survival instinct when he woke up on that table.

Felicity suddenly grabs his attention as she fist pumps and nearly shouts "Yes!" Sometime during his internal analysis John had lost focus on the two and they switched places. Felicity was now seated at the computer with Oliver standing closely behind. After her impromptu celebration, John watches as Felicity turns and stands up to allow Oliver back into his seat. Oliver doesn't back up to allow her space so the two briefly make full body contact and freeze for just a moment longer than they should. It's easy to see Felicity blush, duck her head and tuck a stray hair behind her ear…however, she doesn't make any effort to get around Oliver.

For his part, Oliver simply gazes at her face with a soft smile. No playboy arrogance at flustering a potentially willing female, not a look of brotherly indulgence, no smug annoyance of a boss - just a soft, real smile. He gently touches her elbow and guides her past him as he then takes his seat.

John rolls his eyes…It was easier for us all when neither of you questioned your roles but the lines have blurred now and there's a different awareness. The energy was there from the beginning but neither of you were truly aware until now. You still haven't acknowledged it but you need to work it out for the Team to stick together. This could make us stronger but if it is unresolved then it becomes a weakness for all of us. It really does take all three of us for the Arrow and none of us can afford to allow anything to come between us.

"You're getting maudlin, man..." John mumbles to himself as he scrubs both hands over his face and takes a couple deep breaths to clear his mind. "Maybe they just need to get laid", John thinks out loud as he looks up to see both Felicity and Oliver staring at him strangely.


End file.
